Ladies who lunch
by Britactfan39
Summary: It's almost time for Grace's annual "Women in Psychology" Lunch and she's been given a very interesting topic to present a paper on at the event. Frankie and Mel offer to help but their "girls" night is gate crashed with very interesting consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:-** None episode based but there's likely to be occasional mention of events in the first few series. I love the idea of Grace being given a challenge by her peers that could make things very difficult and if a little, or in this case quite a lot, of smut can get thrown in it can only make it better! Rated for adult themes, sexual content and all the usual stuff. I own nothing.

 **Ladies who Lunch Ch1/?**

"Oh for the love of god." Grace muttered staring at the email in her in box and groaning softly. She'd knew it was coming, she'd been waiting for it, expected it to be something that would give her a lot of work but this was just ridiculous.

"Grace? Are you ok? You look like you can't decide if you want to laugh or cry. If you're choosing I deal a lot better with laughter if you start crying on me..."

"I'm fine Boyd don't worry you're not going to have to pretend to be sensitive I..."

"I wouldn't be pretending I'm very sensitive." Boyd interrupted giving her the sort of cheeky smile that would normally ease any mood she was in and narrowing his eyes as it went completely unacknowledged. "Really are you..."

"Yes Boyd I've already told you I'm ok can't I just get on with the profile you've been pestering me about all day?"

"I haven't been pestering I asked you once and..."

"Boyd! Get out!" Grace shouted much louder than she intended to watching his expression change from amused confusion to real concern before he went to open his mouth to speak again and changed his mind. Instead he turned on his heels and left mutter about how sometimes there was no way to with those the maddening woman.

"I didn't think they were arguing right now, I actually thought they'd been doing that less lately." Frankie whispered as she looked from the autopsy report in her hand and grimaced at Mel.

"They are arguing and it's has been better. Something tells me whatever has upset Grace is it has nothing to do with Boyd he just needled her at the wrong moment." Mel replied looking through the window of her friend's office and seeing Grace sink back into her chair looking every bit as worry as Boyd had implied. Getting up she moved toward the office door knocking quietly before putting her head round the door. "If I ask what's wrong are you going to shout at me too?"

"No of course not come in." Grace sighed already regretting snapping at Boyd when he was actually trying to be caring. "I should apologise to Boyd."

"Why? That's not how you two work is it? You yell at each other then you calm down and carry on as if nothing's happened. If you start apologising to each other you're really make us all nervous." Mel laughed stepping inside and closing the door. The dynamic between the two people they all acknowledge jointly ran their unit no matter who was "officially" the boss was delicate but unwavering in it's strength. It wouldn't be the first time she, Frankie and Spence had speculated as to whether there was or ever had been more to it than professional compatibility. They fought, they never apologised and when it was really bad Spence was convinced, and had the girls convinced, that they "apologised" in a different way away from the office. In spite of the fact she considered Grace one of her best friends she'd never gotten up the courage to actually ask her the question though. "You want to tell me what's wrong? I know there's something but if you don't want to talk about it just say."

"No it's ok I just couldn't discuss it with him because...well..." Grace sighed pointing at the computer screen as Mel moved to her side of the desk her concern peaking as she read the email in front of her then giving a confused and relieved laugh.

"I don't get it you write and present papers all the time you can do this in your sleep. Why's it bothering you so much?"

"My annual "Women in Psychology" lunch is in two weeks, that's where I have to present the paper. One of us is chosen every year and the topic of the paper is picked by the others and has to be away from our usual area of expertise."

"So no "he became a serial killer because..." talks. I get it but I'm still not seeing the problem. Grace I can't see them setting you a topic you can't handle you're one of the best qualified and most respected clinical psychologists in the country you'll nail it." Mel smiled slightly perturbed by the uncharacteristic nervousness in her friend. "Grace seriously what's the big deal you'll..."

"Scroll down" Grace said with a resigned sigh as Mel did and the shocked laugh she gave made her heart sink a little more.

"Umm...ok...is that even a branch of psychology? I mean obviously...actually I don't know where I was going with that sentence..."

"Yes of course it is a branch of psychology, a big one, anything to do with the mind and associated behaviours is psychology. It's just not my area."

"Which is the point?"

"Exactly. I should have seen it coming we haven't had a topic even similar in years I just didn't think I'd be the one to get landed with it."

"I still don't see the problem Grace, if it's as big an area as you say surely there's loads of research out there you can draw on."

"That's the point I'm not allowed to reference already published material." Grace sighed "I have to use original sources and I have two weeks to do it. Even if it wasn't for our normal workload that would be no time at all. I can't even advertise for subjects to interview in that time."

"Ok let me check I've got this right. In two weeks you have to research, write and present a paper to a few..."

"Not a few there's 30 of us."

"Ok so to 29 of your colleagues on "Sexual fantasy and masturbation." You have no time to get subjects to speak to and that's why you look like the world is coming to an end?"

"That about sums it up."

"Well that's easily fixed." Mel smiled moving to the office door and beckoning to Frankie to join them before Grace had a chance to object.

"What's up? Grace you look like..."

"Yeah, yeah she looks like hell we've covered that." Mel interrupted before taking a moment to fill Frankie in on the issue.

"Look it's alright you two I'll work it out you don't need to worry about it or me." Grace sighed as Frankie seemed to find the whole things amusing and she couldn't work out how Mel thought this was going to help.

"We're not worried." Frankie smiled exchanging a glance with Mel that was far too knowing for Grace's liking. "So when do we start?"

"I was thinking tonight." Mel replied loving Frankie a little more for immediately having the same thought she had. "It's Friday, we'll get a truck load of booze and..."

"Hold on wait a minute, what are you saying?" Grace asked pretty sure she knew but wanting to hear it directly from them.

"We're going to be your subjects." Frankie replied "If the three of us have a girlie night and talk about...the subject then you have at least something to work with."

"Yeah and it's not like we need to be all coy about it we're three adults we can talk about sex without getting embarrassed right?" Mel asked as Frankie nodded and for the first time since the email had arrived Grace felt a little of the tension leave her.

"Are you sure? I mean you wouldn't feel uncomfortable?"

"Grace if we can't talk to each other about anything given what we've seen and been through together then there's something wrong." Frankie replied as she heard Boyd summon then to the squad room.

"Thanks you're both angels." Grace smiled as they left the office with the promise they'd be at her home by 7:30 that night and everything would be fine.

"What's going on? What was that about?" Boyd asked when they sat back at the large table in the middle of the room. "What's wrong with Grace and don't tell me nothing I know her better than any of you, something's wrong with her."

"She's fine she just needs..." Frankie began hesitating and saying a silent thank you as Mel took over.

"She really is ok Boyd. She just needs some help with something but me and Frankie have it covered."

"What does that mean you "have it covered" if she needs help why didn't she just tell me instead of biting my head off. Anything she needs I can..."

"Not this time Boyd." Frankie interrupted getting up to present her results in the hope it would steer them away from the topic.

"Every time Frankie. I'm going to speak to her again you have me worried now." Boyd snapped moving toward the office as Mel stopped him giving him a tolerant smile. This was exactly the sort of moment she was sure that if there wasn't already something between him and Grace there sure as hell should be. For all their banter and snipping they'd do anything for each other.

"Boyd trust me and Frankie can handle this. We're seeing her tonight and by tomorrow everything will be back on track." She smiled breathing a sigh of relief as he appeared to finally accept what she was saying.

"Fine...so you two are going to Grace's?"

"Yes."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"And if it was something serious you'd tell me?"

"Probably not if she didn't want us to but there's nothing to worry about." Frankie replied before Mel had a chance. "Now is anyone actually interest in what I found on Simon Riley's body?"

"Yes. Yes alright." Boyd sighed sinking into one of the chairs round the table and watching as Grace finally emerged from her office and joined them. Only half listening to Frankie he watched the woman he would literally die for out of the corner of his eye. Even now when she appeared to have regained her usual elegant composure he couldn't forget the look of panic in her eyes when he'd stood at her office door. Grace didn't do panicked and flustered. She didn't do tears at work or even looking like she could be on the verge of tears. Something was wrong with the woman he loved, albeit secretly, and if Mel thought he was just going to sit around while they had it "covered" then she clearly hadn't been paying attention in the years she's known him.

"See you soon Grace I'm going to stop for supplies on the way home then Frankie's going to pick me up in a cab about 7:15." Mel said putting her head back round Grace's office door just as the doctor was picking up her bag to leave.

"Great thanks again for this." Grace replied putting her bag over her shoulder and turning off the desk lamp. "I'll walk out with you."

"Are you all going?" Boyd called from his office seeing them leave Grace's.

"Yes it's Friday Boyd, that day the weekend starts you should give weekends a try sometimes." Grace called back smiling and giving him a small wave as she and Mel left. The smile wasn't fooling him he was now completely convinced there was something seriously wrong and he had to find out what.

"Spence are you still out there?" He called waiting until the other man appeared at his door before continuing. "If you have plans for tonight cancel them."

"I didn't but why?" Spence asked already getting a bad feeling about the look in his boss's eye. "You're not seriously thinking of..."

"Of course I am. You think I'm going to spend all weekend worrying? Go home I'll pick you up about 8 I heard Mel tell Grace her and Frankie were going at 7:15."

"You realise Grace won't thank you for this in fact she might actually kill you?"

"Yes but I've never let that bother me in the past why start now?" Boyd replied grabbing his keys off the desk and heading for the door. "8 Spence...be ready!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:-** None episode based but there's likely to be occasional mention of events in the first few series. I love the idea of Grace being given a challenge by her peers that could make things very difficult and if a little, or in this case quite a lot, of smut can get thrown in it can only make it better! Rated for adult themes, sexual content and all the usual stuff. I own nothing.

 **Ladies who Lunch Ch2/?**

Looking around her living room Grace smiled lighting the scented candle on the fireplace and throwing another log on the fire she'd lit when she got home. She'd gone from completely dejected about the task ahead of her to actually looking forward to spending the evening with two of her favourite people. It had been too long since she'd had the sort of girl's night they had planned. She knew there was a chance there'd be a little awkwardness in the beginning but between the booze they were bringing and what she'd already put in the fridge she was confident before long they'd all be relaxed and having a good time. She'd get some of the information she needed and they'd all enjoy themselves too.

Climbing the stairs to change she ignored the whispering alarm bell that had been quietly going off in the back of her mind since the girls had organised the evening. This wasn't going to be normal research. Normally she'd question, observe, take notes but not participate herself. Tonight she'd have to discuss the same parts of her life that Frankie and Mel were going to. It was only fair. She wouldn't have it any other way but that was when things to get a little...no make that a lot more dangerous.

"You can do this Grace, you've been doing it successfully for years now, since practically day one and none of them have noticed." She sighed looking at herself in the mirror in soft cotton lounge pants and matching jacket with a plain strappy vest she'd changed into. "Yeah doctor but you've never sat and discussed your sexual fantasies with them, never talk about what you do in this very room with images of their boss doing indecent things to you running through your head."

She'd long ago resigned herself to being hopelessly in love with Peter Boyd. She'd long ago resigned herself to the fact when the inevitable lust that came with that love got too much she'd indulge in the rich fantasy life she'd created with him as it's star. She'd imagined everything from him making slow passionate love to her to him finally losing his temper completely with her and pinning her to her office wall fucking her like she'd never been fucked before in her life. Since practically the first day she'd met him she'd fantasised about no one else. When she came it was his name she screamed, his face she saw, his body entwined with hers and him buried deep inside her. Even thinking about it was starting the same tingling ache and flood of moisture between her thighs. Glancing at the clock she debated only for a second once she'd established she had time. The evening was going to be risky she knew that but if she'd had her release before they started it would surely lessen the chances of her getting carried away and saying something she shouldn't. At least, as she lay on top of the bed closing her eyes and once again giving up to images of him, that was the excuse she was sticking to.

" _Grace? Grace what the hell is this?"He's storming through my office door waving the single sheet of paper I left on his desk less than an hour ago._

" _What do you think it is? I've had enough Boyd. Enough of feeling like you have zero respect for me both professionally and personally. This case was the last straw. I knew I was right, you knew I was right and guess what I was right but you were too damn pigheaded to listen." I'm shouting so loudly that it's a blessing the others have all already left for the night and the way my chest is tightening as I try to make him understand is painful. I can't stay here and be undermined by him just because I need to be near him._

" _So we disagreed over a case now you're leaving? Walking out on the unit, on the team, on..."_

" _On what Boyd because as far as I can see you think you can do this on your own so yes I'm leaving. You don't need me, you don't respect me, half times I don't even think you like me. I'm an inconvenience you put up with because the home office knows the value of profiling even if you don't." I'm up from my desk now standing in front of him and years of frustration is pouring out of me in a torrent I can't and don't want to stop. "I don't know why I stayed this long you've never..."_

" _That's really what you think? That I don't respect you? That I don't want you here?" He's shouting back just as loud as he closes in on me and for a split second I feel a spark of fear at the fiery intensity I can see in his eyes. God I love him, I need him, I want him and right now those feelings are making me hate him even more._

" _Yes its exactly what I think and I can't do this anymore. You're a self-centred, inconsiderate stubborn bastard Boyd and I've had enough of being the one you..." Oh god he's looking at me now like he can't decide if he wants to tell me to go screw myself or beg me to stay but that fire I was talking about is only getting hotter._

" _Shut up Grace,"_

" _No! Why would I? Because you don't like what I'm saying? Well here a news flash for you I don't have to care if you like it or not I'm telling you how it..."_

" _Grace I'm warning you shut up or I won't be responsible for my actions!" Seriously? Is he actually threatening me? I can't believe this I really can't and if he thinks for a second that I'm scared of him or intimidated by him then he can think a-bloody-gain. I've actually scoffed at him and if it was possible to see someone's reserve snap I'm pretty sure I just did._

" _What are you going to do Boyd? What actions will you not responsible for? Are you going to hit me? Tell me exactly how much you hate me? Well I've..." Shit I might actually be in real trouble here he's backed me toward the desk before kissing me with a passion that's verging on violent. My mind is racing trying to work out what the hell is going on but my body doesn't give a damn about explanations. It's reacting to him in a way it never has to any other man before. I'm kissing him back with the same passion he's kissing me as he finally breaks contact but doesn't move even an inch as he stares into my eyes._

" _You know for a brilliant woman you can be completely blind at times." I've opened my mouth to ask for an explanation but he's stopped me with a single look. "For once in all the time I've known you Grace don't analyse, don't speak unless it's to tell me to stop because if you don't I will show you exactly what actions I won't be responsible for."_

" _Don't stop." The words have left my mouth before I even realised I'd thought them but it's all he's needed and his lips, his hands, are everywhere. Clothes are being shed at an alarming rate as he backs me toward the sofa in the corner of my office. Without realising it I'm giving as good as I get. Years of pent up frustration are exploding between us and I've no idea what has changed. I don't care what's changed. I want him and he clearly wants me as much._

" _You're stunning, even more beautiful than I imagined you'd be," The words have fallen from his lips as we fall naked onto the sofa and I want to question him. For all he tells me not to analyse I can't help it. It's what I do, how I make sense of the world around me. My hands are once again ignoring the protests of my mind though and are taking on a life of their own. They're making a map of his body as my brain screams for explanation, for meaning._

" _Peter what..."_

" _Just feel Grace and you'll know." He's gently but firmly thrust into me as he speaks and I'm lost._

" _Oh god yes..." Now every part of me is working on instinct including my voice as he kisses me starting to move hard and deep inside me. One elbow balances him above me while his free hand explores my breast and his eyes lock with mine._

" _Don't even doubt how important you are to me." The words are laced with husky desire as he pushes me closer and closer to climax with each thrust. "You are the reason I'm still here, you are the reason I get up every day and come into this building. You are my world Doctor Grace Foley you..."_

 _His words are failing as his pace picks up and I'm now hurtling toward oblivion faster than I have with any other lover. Maybe it's because this has been years in the making or maybe it's because he's as amazing a lover as I always dreamed he would be. Whatever the reason it's happening and the moans and cries I'm making are surprising me but clearly spurring him on._

" _Don't stop Peter please...oh god it feels so good...harder please...take me harder..." His eyes are fused with mine as he does what I ask and I feel him fill me so completely that I realise this is the feeling I've waited my entire life for. God I'm so close..._

" _I'll give you anything, do anything for you Grace if you promise me one thing." I can't believe he is able to still speak but I've managed to nod and he's picked up speed slamming into me driving me closer and closer. My release is within touching distance as he speaks again. "Don't ever leave me."_

 _With those four words I'm lost my body shattering in his arms his name punctuating the screams I can't hold back._

"God Peter Boyd if you are actually even half as good as I think you are you'd be bloody amazing." Grace muttered her eyes still closed as waves of pleasure lapped at the edges of her consciousness. Resisting the urge to simply curl up and give up to the sleepy contentment imagining being with him always gave her she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. It didn't take any of her qualifications or years of experience to know why that particular fantasy was guaranteed to get her there quickly if time was short. They weren't required either to tell her that the reasons the plea not to leave her was what inevitably triggered her climax was that she desperately wanted him to want her to need her like she did him. In the beginning she'd felt guilty about using him for her own pleasure but that time had passed. She was now resigned to what she was and how she felt where he was concerned.

"Pull yourself together Grace. The girls will be here any minute and you need to look less like you have just cum so hard you're still shaking while imagining being screwed senseless by their boss." She muttered getting off the bed to get ready for the evening that she now had a little more confidence wouldn't blow her love and lusted filled cover completely. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:-** None episode based but there's likely to be occasional mention of events in the first few series. I love the idea of Grace being given a challenge by her peers that could make things very difficult and if a little, or in this case quite a lot, of smut can get thrown in it can only make it better! Rated for adult themes, sexual content and all the usual stuff. I own nothing.

 **Ladies who Lunch Ch3/?**

"Well when you said you were bringing a truck load of booze you weren't joking where you?" Grace laughed opening the door to Mel and Frankie where they stood holding up two supermarket bags full of bottles.

"We wanted to be sure we had enough." Mel replied walking past her into the hall as Frankie paused for a second.

"You look...I'm not sure what the word is but it's certainly a good look on you you're practically glowing. What have you been up to since we left the office Grace?" She asked as they moved toward the living room and Grace simply laughed hoping she was hiding exactly how "glowing" she was still feeling.

"I lit the fire and showered and changed Frankie it's only been an hour and a half for pities sake."

"Well that's loads of time as I'm sure we'll establish later."

"She's been like this the whole way over in the car I think she's looking forward to this way too much." Mel laughed shaking her head as Grace brought the tray from the kitchen on which she'd laid out snacks and glasses her eyes narrowing as Mel held up a bottle of bright blue liquid.

"Well I do like an enthusiastic subject. What the hell is that?"

"Something to get things moving along wine glasses are great but have you got shot glasses?" Frankie smiled. "Come on Grace don't pretend you're shocked I saw you going shot for shot with Boyd at last year's Christmas party."

"That was a matter of principle." Grace laughed going to the cabinet at the other side of the room and retrieving three shot glasses. "He was being a chauvinistic idiot..."

"No! Not our Boyd he's normally such a sensitive guy." Mel interrupted filling each of the glasses with the blue liquid and handing them out. "Let me guess he didn't think any woman let alone you could drink him under the table."

"Got it in one."

"But that night we had to pour him into a cab, Spence actually had to go with him to make sure he got into the house ok."

"Umm well I did tell him it was a bad idea to challenge me." Grace laughed as they gently clicked the shot glasses together "Here's to a fun and productive evening."

"No I'm sorry but I still think someone is stitching you up Grace did you really piss off one of the other "women in psychology"?" Mel asked ten minutes later when they were settled with full wine glasses and a tray of shots that the girls assured Grace would come into play later.

"No, honestly it's a running challenge of sorts, once we know who is presenting that year the rest of us get together and try to pick something that will give them the most work. It's not vindictive it's a bit of fun I'm just irritated they didn't give me more notice but then that's all part of the challenge too."

"Ok so this is really a branch of psychology that has real research and people who specialise in it?" Frankie asked making Grace laugh as the effects of the shot and the wine she'd already drank started to give her the pleasant feeling of relaxation that was far from being drunk but made her feel so much more comfortable.

"Of course it is. Think about it your fantasy life is as much a part of you as your real life. We all indulge in allowing ourselves to imagine we are the most desirable, most beautiful, most fuckable..."

"Grace!" Mel laughed holding her hands up in surrender as Frankie stared at her for a second. "Ok, ok if we're going to do it we should do it right I'm just not used to you using words like that Grace but then that's what this is about isn't it? The things no one who knows you, however well, would think about you?"

"Exactly. Without details just think for a second about the last time you masturbated and the next time you walked into work. If there was a video playing on the whiteboard of what you saw while you pleasured yourself would the rest of us be surprised? Shocked even?" Grace asked not needing to take the moment that the girls were taking to picture the scene she knew if they saw a video replay of what she'd been thinking only half an hour ago they would be shocked.

"Well I was..." Frankie began before she held her hand up to silence her.

"No details just yet. I'm asking would we be surprised. I can tell you I think if my most recent fantasy was playing on the whiteboard at work I'd not only think you'd be shocked I'd never be able to look any of you in the eye again. Our fantasy lives are exactly that, a fantasy something we own more completely than anything else."

"I'd say the boys would be shocked, Spence maybe not so much but Boyd would probably never be able to look me in the eye again. I think maybe he sees us too much as the "kids" and you and him as the "parents" for all his banter he doesn't like to think about us in that way." Mel finally replied shaking her head with a mischievous smile. "I mean what we imagine is different every time right? I mean not every time there are things that are the same but you're right Grace they aren't always things the people we see every day would imagine would get us off."

"He does see you as the kids we are a family of sorts I don't though I love you all but I know you're highly motivated, qualified professionals who happen to be younger than us. Don't let the idea that he somehow sees me as your "mother" make you feel awkward. I see you as my friends."

"Good so tell us, did you really indulge in a little "DIY" before we got here?" Frankie asked "Come on Grace I've never seen you look like you did when you opened the door if there was a dictionary picture of someone who'd just cum you would have been it."

"Frankie! I thought we were all going to let a bit more alcohol get into our blood streams before we started being so blunt." Mel laughed choking on the gulp of her wine she'd just taken. "She is right though Grace, come one fess up."

"If I said yes would it make you feel awkward?" Grace asked knowing this was the test. It wasn't about what she had been seeing or who she had been with in her imagination if the girls couldn't see past her as they knew her in work to what she was as a woman it would never work having the discussion they needed to.

"No!" Frankie and Mel said in unison laughing slightly as Mel took over. "Look Grace we don't think you're some virginal deity. You are a really beautiful woman, you're smart, confident, and if I was a guy I'd want to sleep with you. We love you, if someone is getting you off either in your imagination or in real life we're all for it. This won't work if you're constantly worried about what we might think."

"Yeah." Frankie agreed "I bet you're a real rocket between the sheets Grace any guy who was with you would be damn lucky. Now fess up! Yes...and I already know it's yes...or no."

"Ok yes." Grace smiled relaxing at little more at the smiles that came back to her. "I thought talking all evening about my sexual fantasies might be a little easier if the conversation wasn't making me desperate to nip off to my bedroom for ten minutes and..."

"See this is why she's the Doctor and we're not." Mel laughed as Frankie nodded. "I was thinking exactly the same thing but it never occurred to me that dealing with the situation before I got here might help."

"Well it sort of did for me." Frankie replied with a coy but smug smile. "You were shopping I had time before I had to pick you up and I was running through things in my head, purely for scientific reasons of course to make sure I gave Grace the best information possible and...well one thing led to another."

"Great so give it an hour and I'm going to be the one sitting here panting for an orgasm while you two are serene and happy?"

"The spare room is second on the left at the top of the stairs if you need it we'll pretend we didn't see you disappear." Grace replied smiling and only half teasing and feeling a little better knowing she wasn't the only one who had thought the evening could get tricky so had taken matters into her own hands. If at any stage either of her friends felt things were getting too much she wasn't going to draw attention to a momentary absence.

"So Grace to get right down to it, I will if you will." Frankie smiled refilling their wine glasses and handing out a shot each. "I'll tell you what I was thinking of earlier tonight when I came if you tell me."

"OK." Grace replied knowing she could tell them without being specific and the catalyst for her climax would be the same, they didn't need to know who in particular she was seeing in her fantasy they just had to know what it was. "You first though I need that second shot to settle it's really strong...Who the hell is that?"

"Ignore it Grace it's girls night." Mel said firmly as she got to her feet determined to tell whoever was at the door to bugger right off.

"I'll get rid of them it's probably someone trying to sell me bloody dusters or something." She smiled leaving the room and reaching for the handle of the door pulling it open. "Not tonight thanks I'm kind of busy so...What the hell are you two doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:-** None episode based but there's likely to be occasional mention of events in the first few series. I love the idea of Grace being given a challenge by her peers that could make things very difficult and if a little, or in this case quite a lot, of smut can get thrown in it can only make it better! Rated for adult themes, sexual content and all the usual stuff. I own nothing.

 **Ladies who Lunch Ch4/?**

"We're here to help. Mel and Frankie said they had what you needed covered but I'm not having that. If you need help I can do it as well, if not better, than they can." Boyd said firmly holding up a bottle of whiskey and two bottles of wine. "I brought decent booze I heard them say they were bringing it but I bet it's cheap crap they've brought."

"Grace I'm sorry I swear this wasn't my idea and I tried to talk him out of it." Spence said apologetically stepping inside seeing Boyd disappear into Grace's living room. "I only came because I told him there was a distinct possibility that you'd kill him and if that looked likely I thought I might be able to get him off side quickly."

"Kill him? Damn right I'm going to kill him and if you plan on stopping me you better be really quick or just stay out of my way." Grace snapped back slamming the door the irrational anger she felt surprising her. Who the hell did he think he was just turning up assuming he was the answer to any problem she might have?

"Grace don't he's just worried about...you." Spence groaned as she ignored him and stalked after Boyd.

"Boyd I want you to leave. I don't need your help. I have all the help I need right here and tonight is strictly a..."

"A what? I saw how you looked earlier something's wrong and these two..." Boyd continued waving his hand in the direction of Mel and Frankie. "Wouldn't tell me what it was. They just said they were dealing with it and I told them I could help with anything you needed..."

"And I told you not this time Boyd." Frankie sighed seeing Spence look at the scene around him and knew he knew there was nothing seriously wrong. It was exactly what any guy would assume a quiet night in for their female friends would be like.

"And I told you every time Frankie."

"You're being an idiot Boyd she doesn't need you to ride in on your white charger for god's sake." Mel added "You can be such a caveman at times."

"Boss I think you might have overreacted a bit I don't think Grace needs us hanging around she..."

"No she doesn't now bugger off will you we were just starting to enjoy ourselves." Frankie snapped.

"I'll decide if it's time to go or if I've overreacted I want to..."

"Shut up! All of you!" Grace shouted the volume of her voice making them all freeze and stare at her. "She is still in the room you know. Jesus just when I thought my day was actually looking up. I don't need a protection squad and that goes for you two as well Mel and Frankie. I'm quite capable to telling Boyd he's being a chauvinistic ass myself thanks."

"For the last time I'm not being an ass!" Boyd interrupted ignoring the fact his three younger colleagues had had the sense to sink back into their seats, Mel and Frankie sipping on their wine and Spence looking like a freak earthquake would be a welcome distraction.

"Yes you are. I shouted at you this morning and it has worried you because you knew something was bothering me and I didn't tell you. You're right there was but you just pushed me at the wrong moment but this isn't something you can help with. Mel and Frankie..."

"Unless it's about fucking periods or wombs or..."

"Boyd don't be so bloody crass." Grace snapped shaking her head in disbelief. This wasn't happening. He wasn't standing there. Her night was still going to plan. Yeah like that level of delusion was ever going to work. "Sometimes you make me so mad it's ridiculous. Why can't you just listen when I tell you you're not needed for this particular...look ok I'm researching a paper for a lunch thing in a couple of weeks but it's really not a topic you can help with. Leave, let me, Mel and Frankie get on with our evening and I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow if you want since you seem to have suddenly decided you're doing weekends."

"What can it possibly be about that we can't help with too? You three are accusing me of being chauvinistic but it strikes me that you're the one being sexist. You think if it's something sensitive or touchy-feely me and Spence can't be just as useful as them?"

"I am not being sexist!" Grace replied as Frankie and Mel exchanged a glance that wasn't lost on Spence. Things were about to kick off.

"This could get really scary." Mel whispered.

"Or really interesting." Frankie whispered back. Neither of their colleagues reacted well to being challenged especially by the other. The next few minutes would result in one of two things. Either Grace would throw Boyd out or he'd goad her into telling him everything and then who knew what would happen.

"Yes! You are! Seriously what even is this lunch?" Boyd shouted back as Grace paced the room grabbing her wine glass and draining it.

"It's my annual "women in psychology" lunch I go every year and..."

"Oh well that says it all "women in psychology" see totally sexist there's no way we couldn't help you just..."

"You really want to know?"

"Here we go. Hold on to your hat Spence." Frankie whispered handing him a shot off the tray in front of them which he downed as she and Mel did the same.

"Would I be here if I didn't? You just don't want to tell me because..."

"I have to present a paper on the psychology of sexual fantasy and masturbation." Grace snapped causing Spence to choke on the handful of peanuts he'd just thrown into his mouth as Boyd shook his head.

"Yeah right you're just..."

"Girls?"

"I've seen the email Boyd that's what we were talking about in her office this morning." Mel confirmed as Frankie nodded.

"Still think you can help?

"Yes!" Boyd said firmly standing his ground not sure why he wasn't listening to the booming voice in the back of his head shouting RUN! RUN! RUN! As he stared at her. "What you are only interested in female fantasies? I didn't hear that in the title. Aren't you supposed to have...what do you call it...a representative sample."

"Boyd now you're being ridiculous you do not what to spend the evening listening to us talk about sex anymore than you want to talk to us about what goes through your head when you masturbate you just don't want to back down. We had just said you can't see past us as a team to us as human beings who have desires and..."

"You really think that's the way I look at you all? That somehow they can talk to you because you're a colleague and a friend and I'm just their boss..."

"No! Different people are comfortable with different levels of knowledge about the people in their lives it's ok to not want to know every detail of..."

"Grace let him stay if he wants." Frankie said firmly ignoring the astonished look from Spence and the small smile from Mel. She knew Mel was thinking the same thing she was. Right now Boyd would either run the minute things got to explicit or they may actually finally get to the bottom of the relationship between the two people standing toe to toe in front of them.

"Yeah." Mel added "But the rules for the night have to stay the same. Complete honesty, no awkwardness we're all adults. We've crawled around together in the worst thing one human being can do to another we should be able to talk about anything. If he starts acting all...all Boyd we expect you to throw him out."

Looking around the room for a second Grace sighed smiling as Frankie handed her another shot of blue liquid. How could she say no now without having to explain why? Downing the drink she took a deep breath turning to Boyd again.

"You want to stay? Mel's right those are the rules for the night if you don't think you'll be able to handle that..."

"I can handle that. What is that stuff you're all drinking?" Boyd asked the voice in his head screaming at him that he was mad. He was going to ruin everything. He could not sit a room with the woman he loved and talk about the things he saw when the frustration of never being able to touch her got too much. He couldn't stop himself though as Frankie handed him a shot and he downed it grimacing at the taste. "But if I am I need a decent glass for this scotch that stuff is disgusting."

"Ok then." Grace replied getting him a tumbler from the cabinet. "Spence you don't have to stay for this I won't kill him now and you didn't asked to be dragged into it."

"You know what it might be fun." Spence smiled "Assuming everyone is happy with me staying."

"Only if you stick to the rules or I'll throw you out too if you don't."

"I'll stick to the rules."

"Good." Mel smiled "Now we have a real party and you should easily be able to get all the information you need for your lunch Grace."

"Umm hopefully." Grace replied handing glasses to Boyd and Spence before leaving the room to get more snacks.

"We what do you reckon then? Very scary or very interesting?" Spence asked why Boyd followed her to hang his and Spence's coats up in the hall.

"Very interesting." Frankie and Mel both said laughing at their joint reply as they settled back for what they were now sure was going to be a very entertaining evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:-** None episode based but there's likely to be occasional mention of events in the first few series. I love the idea of Grace being given a challenge by her peers that could make things very difficult and if a little, or in this case quite a lot, of smut can get thrown in it can only make it better! Rated for adult themes, sexual content and all the usual stuff. I own nothing.

 **Ladies who Lunch Ch5/?**

"You know I've always said it psychologists are the biggest nutters around." Boyd said quietly downing his 3rd shot of scotch in rapid succession and feeling the effects making him start to relax.

"Yeah well in my case who wouldn't be working with you?" Grace teased back starting to feel distinctly tipsy and knowing the others were the same. In the time it had taken her to explain to their new subjects the entire back story of the group and how she ended up with such a sensitive subject the boys had caught up with them drinks wise and everyone seemed relaxed.

"Hey we keep you sane." Spence smiled switching his tumbler for a wine glass and filling it from the bottles on the table which was looking distinctly like a fully stocked bar. "We keep you from spending too much time with other nutty doctors. Except for Frankie of course we can't protect you from her."

"Cheeky!" Frankie laughed throwing a peanut at him and looking at Mel who nodded. "So anyway now your new subjects are up to date where were we? Oh yes you and I had just admitted to masturbating this evening between leaving work and us getting here and we were going to talk about what we were thinking."

"Yes we were." Grace replied ignoring the stare she could feel coming from Boyd and wondering why he was so surprised she might have a story to tell but not surprised that Frankie did. For a second it crossed her mind that maybe they'd been wrong. Maybe seeing the girls as women wasn't a problem for him but seeing her as one with wants and desires was. Pushing the thought aside before it could take root she looked back at the boys. "Firstly though I'll ask them what I asked you. Think about the last time you masturbated then the next time you came into work. If what you saw in your fantasy was playing on the whiteboard in the office would the rest of us be surprised? Shocked even?"

"Probably not." Spence laughed the very subtle slur to his voice telling her the alcohol was definitely loosening his tongue.

"Boyd?"

"Shocked probably." Boyd replied knowing he was being tested. If he hesitated at all she'd say he wasn't following the rules and make him leave. Suddenly he was more desperate to stay than he'd ever been. Doctor Grace Foley had come home from work, prepared for her visitors then given herself an orgasm while imagining someone or something. Something he really wanted to hear.

"Funny that's what Grace said too." Mel smiled before turning to Frankie. "You were supposed to go first. Spill."

"Ok well it's late and I'm leaving the unit, you've all gone already. I'm stopped by an officer from another department. He asks if I'll look at some evidence for him. I know him sort of...and before you ask it's not someone real he's like an ideal image of what I'd like. I tell him I'm on my way home and if he wants me to look at something he has to run it past Boyd because I'm not a MET employee I'm a consultant to the CCU."

"I like how you follow procedure even in your fantasies Frankie." Boyd smiled his relaxation making Grace think for the first time that this might actually work.

"Stickler for the rules me. Well for about 10 seconds anyway. He's seriously hot and tells me he really needs it looked at now. So I give in and we head down to the lab. When we get there I ask if it's on the computer, the evidence I mean, and he says no it's right there."

"No prizes for guessing what he wants you to examine." Mel smiled getting up and doing a drink refill for everyone as Frankie continued.

"So he sort of backs me toward one of the benches and puts my hand on his dick through his trousers and it's already rock hard so..."

"Lovely choice of words Frankie..."

"Boyd!" Grace warned as he held his hands up and Mel gave a mischievous smile.

"You have a problem with "dick" just wait our Doctor Foley used the word "fuckable" earlier."

"Go Grace!" Spence laughed as Boyd tried to look like he was completely unfazed by the fact he'd missed that particular uttering from her. "So Frankie we've established he has a raging hard-on what happens next?"

"He tells me he's not interested in a relationship, he's not in love with me or anything but he's been watching me walk around the station and I really turn him on and he'd like to fuck me. It's like I should tell him no way and to get lost but he's gorgeous and I'm horny so...I basically let things happen. He's really big and really, really good when I'm imagining him actually screwing me it takes no time for me to cum. It's one of those fantasies I know will always get me there quickly if I have limited time but really need to cum."

"See I knew women lied when they said size didn't matter." Boyd laughed looking at Spence who nodded firmly.

"It doesn't Boyd it's what you do with it that matters." Grace teased back before turning her attention back to Frankie speaking with her normal calm reassurance she could see made them all feel a little easier knowing one of them had spoken but there was no judgement. "What you've described is what's known as a "go to". A "go to" is a fantasy that we know will always help us reach climax in the shortest time possible. We all have them because sometimes we don't have the time, the inclination or the energy to indulge in a lengthy fantasy but we still need the release of an orgasm. They're like Ronseal they do exactly what they say on the tin. You close your eyes, run through the steps and the end result is guaranteed.

"How romantic." Boyd smiled once again instantly falling silent as she glared at him.

"It doesn't have to be romantic. Masturbation isn't always about love. A lot of the time it is but it doesn't have to be. It's a fallacy to think a couple in a mutually fulfilling sexual relationship don't masturbate. They do but often it's for mutual pleasure, one partner watching the other or as part of foreplay or because of temporary separation. In those situations it's normally their partner they will fantasise about but the patterns are the same. Fantasies take on different tones depending on how quickly they want to get the job done."

"I've masturbated while in a relationship before it didn't mean I didn't like the girl I was with." Spence agreed smiling as Grace nodded feeling a swell of pride like he'd got a question right in school.

"I was married for 20 years and there were times I still felt the need to deal with things myself. Firstly due to separation as I said, then sometimes because we had a slightly mismatched sex drive so sometimes it was easier that way and finally because the marriage was over and neither of us where prepared to admit it."

"Your ex was an idiot." Boyd said quietly the idea that anyone could have had the opportunity to make love to her and passed it up because of "mismatched" sex drives or because he was too blind to know what he was throwing away making him vocalise the thought. "Well he was. So Frankie gets off on being screwed by an imaginary copper in her lab as her go to, what's yours? You said everyone has them if you did it tonight between leaving work and them getting here it had to be one of your "go to" fantasies too.

"Yes ok." Grace replied as Mel and Frankie shared a glance each making sure the alcohol was flowing and things remained relaxed so Grace wouldn't over think what she was saying. "I have several "go to" fantasies just like I have several longer more drawn out ones for when I have the time and the energy to take my time. Tonight it was...it was all about being needed."

"That's not fair Grace you've skipped the detail to the bit where you tell us what it means." Spence laughed looking at Frankie and Mel. "That's against the rules right?"

"Yes it is. Come on Grace!" Mel replied seeing the slightest flicker of doubt cross Grace's eye before she continued.

"Ok well an old friend calls, we've known each other for a while but I always feel like I'm convenient for him. We've never slept together but I've always wanted to. He's just taken advantage once too often this time using me as a shoulder to cry on."

"I wonder why?" Frankie asked already tuning in to what she wasn't saying but knowing she had to let her think she believed in this "imaginary" friend.

"Yeah well I've sent him a letter saying I've had enough and not to contact me again but when he turns up he has the letter and he's really angry. The problem is so am I so I basically give him what for. I tell him he doesn't care about me, he doesn't respect me and I'm just there when it suits him. He's shouting back at me telling me I'm wrong but I just can't stop talking in the end he tells me to shut up or he won't be responsible for his actions. That only makes me angrier and I just can't stop talking it's like years of frustration are just pouring out of me." Grace continued not meeting Boyd's eye focusing on Mel and Frankie like the evening had gone as planned and it was only them there. "He doesn't react well to being challenged next thing he's backing me toward the des...toward the wall and telling me he loves me and unless I tell him to stop he'll show me just how much. Instead I actually tell him not to stop and what happens next is completely raw, it's lust filled but I know he means what he says as he keeps telling me how amazing I am and in the end he asks me not to leave him. That's the point where I cum. It's fast, it's intense and it never fails. I only had half an hour earlier and I had to at least look half way normal for the girls arriving..."

"You looked like a woman who'd just cum and cum hard when you opened the door." Frankie laughed seeing Boyd's eyes snap from hers to Grace's and back again.

"So you've said. Like I said it's the classic needing to be needed fantasy. I have no illusions about that. I'm the sort of person who needs to be there for the people I care about and the idea that someone I loved and was attracted to but didn't feel they felt the same way would tell me not to leave them is so textbook as to be embarrassing. I make no apologies for it though."

"Why would you?" Spence asked staring into his glass as she felt a little reluctance in him.

"What is it?"

"Is it normal for these "go to" fantasies to be so...well is it normal for them to be more anonymous? Frankie has her policeman you have your friend it's about someone in particular. If I..."

"Spence it's ok." Mel smiled handing him one of the dozen blue shots still left "Has anyone judged Frankie or Grace?"

"No I suppose not."

"Then spit it out for fuck sake." Boyd said with a slightly impatient but interested edge to his voice. He was trying really hard not to focus on the images Grace's description had called up. Someone she thought didn't appreciate her, someone she saw all the time but fought with, someone she felt didn't need her. It could be him. It clearly wasn't but he filed it away guiltily in his own fantasy library.

"Ok look if I need to relieve myself quickly, that happens sometimes boss when you're young. You know sometimes you wake up with a little post sleep discomfort that would make getting to work difficult."

"Hey age has nothing to do with it tell him Grace sex drive is not the preserve of the young!"

"He's right Spence when it comes to men with morning hard-on's Simpson and Reid did a study in '98 that showed men in the 80's showed only a 30% decrease in the phenomenon compared to men in their 30's. That's irrelevant through carry on."

"Well I imagine I'm in a club and there's this gorgeous woman on the other side of the room..."

"The same woman or do you change the image you see depending on your mood?" Grace asked making discrete notes on the pad beside her saying a silent thank you that it was the only thing keeping her even slightly detached.

"Not always the same woman but the same "attributes" shall we say. Sometimes she's black, sometimes she's white or Asian or whatever but she always has really intense brown eyes, long dark hair, perfect breasts and she's small, height wise I mean. We walk toward each other and suddenly we're kissing and I can't keep my hands off her. We end up outside in the ally at the side of the club and I'm pinning her to the wall. I don't even know her name I don't care and neither does she. It's like the only thing that matters is that we're both desperate to fuck. I take her against the wall and we both cum together. It's great it never fails to get me there but..."

"But you're worried it makes you seem like you're only after one thing?"

"It does." Frankie teased "I mean you could at least have given the poor girl a job like I did with my bloke."

"No it doesn't." Grace said firmly, "It shows that he needed the release of orgasm but he could imagine sleeping with one of you two to get that. He doesn't though because he has more respect for you than that he doesn't want to give a name or a personality to this woman he's essentially only using for sex. She's a nameless version of what turns him on. If anything Spence you should be glad you invent this person rather than objectifying someone you know with what is essentially meaningless anonymous sex."

"So you're saying if we imagine sleeping with someone we know in our fantasies we're objectifying them?" Boyd asked practically holding his breath waiting for an answer. He needed more than anything for her to say no. Not just because it justified all the fantasies he'd had of her but because if she said yes then the hope he had that she might have been thinking of him earlier that night would be lost forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:-** None episode based but there's likely to be occasional mention of events in the first few series. I love the idea of Grace being given a challenge by her peers that could make things very difficult and if a little, or in this case quite a lot, of smut can get thrown in it can only make it better! Rated for adult themes, sexual content and all the usual stuff. I own nothing.

 **Ladies who Lunch Ch 6/?**

"No Boyd." Grace laughed seeing him instantly relax again clearly worried whatever he had to say would lead to judgement.

"Thank god for that." Mel interrupted making the others laugh as Spence gave her a cheeky smile, "Down boy. You're sweet and all but I wouldn't be eyeing you up from the other side of a club."

"Aww Mel you'll dent his ego." Frankie smiled as Grace caught Boyd's eye and could see he was still sceptical.

"Look if you're a normal adult fantasising about someone who's in your life is harmless. Of course there are exceptions. Violent sexual criminals for example, but that's not about sex that's about power and inflicting suffering on the object of their desire. The rest of us fantasise about people in our lives for lots of reasons but they are all perfectly ok." She reassured. "Mel you clearly have, care to share?"

"OK." Mel replied emptying her glass as Frankie refilled it. "You remember I was investigated last year during the case with the twins for shooting..."

"You were exonerated." Boyd interrupted his clear need to protect Mel making Grace smile.

"Yeah I know but the guy internal affairs sent to do the investigation was gorgeous. For like two weeks every time I turned around he was there. He was a nightmare and I hated him he got right under my skin but..."

"But hate and lust are sometimes two sides of the same coin. Very common Mel nothing wrong with that." Grace encouraged.

"Yeah so he's really getting at me going over and over things again like he wants me to slip up. He has me in one of our interview rooms and we're both pacing around. I'm shouting at him and he's still pushing me but then suddenly I'm kissing him. I don't know what comes over me it's like I just have to shut him up. I'm totally in control, he's not objecting don't get me wrong he's all for it but I'm driving everything. My hands are everywhere and before long I have him sitting on the chair with his trousers round his ankles. I'm on top and I'm pretty must screwing him senseless. I can tell at that moment he wants me but I'm only interested in what I want. It's takes hardly any time because I'm in control of the speed and the position and everything, for me to cum and once I have I just leave him. When I'm imagining it in real life I normally come a second time when I walk out the door in the fantasy."

"You just leave him hanging?" Frankie asked as Mel nodded "You go girl."

"She leaves him hanging because that was what he was doing to her." Grace relied making a few notes on the pad beside her. "He had all the power in that couple of weeks. He had her entire career in his hands. She needed to take control back somehow. By being in control of how they had sex she got that and leaving him unsatisfied is the ultimate revenge."

"Yeah that about sums it up." Mel smiled stretching in her seat. "Is anyone else hungry? Shall we order something?"

"Good idea." Spence agreed "I'm going for a smoke. Back patio Grace?"

"Yes there's an ashtray on the patio table."

"What are we ordering?" Frankie asked as she and Mel left the room in search of Grace's phone.

"There are take away menus on the notice board in the kitchen! I don't mind what we eat."

"Nor me." Boyd called watching as Grace moved around the room lifting empty bottles and setting them aside establishing they still had enough to drink.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked when she'd finished and refilled her glass curling up in the armchair she'd been in all evening. Watching the soft cotton jacket fall off her shoulder, the way the tight cotton of her vest top accentuated her breasts and the soft lamplight was reflected in her eyes for a second Boyd couldn't answer. "Boyd are you traumatised? I did warn you, you got yourself into this."

"No I'm not. It's interesting, it's different for us all to be so relaxed and open with each other. Different in a good way."

"So why were you staring at me then? I'm starting to think the girls were wrong. You don't have a problem seeing then as adult women with sexual likes and desires but you do have a problem thinking of me like that."

"What? No Jesus Grace that's really not the case I promise you that. If you had any idea..."

"We've ordered pizzas it seemed like the most general choice Spence didn't want a curry and Mel wasn't in the mood for Chinese so...What? Why do I feel like I'm suddenly interrupting something?" Frankie asked sitting back in her seat and looking from Grace to Boyd.

"You haven't we were just waiting on you lot getting back Grace won't get the information she needs if you all keep disappearing." Boyd replied his sudden return to normal confusing Grace but she pushed aside that confusion as Mel and Spence came back into the room.

"We were outside talking and Spence got all brave and asked me how I masturbate..."

"That's a stupid question if you don't know that I pity the women you've been with." Boyd teased "It's that little..."

"Boyd!" Grace interrupted with a warning glare. "In what sense was he asking?"

"I wanted to know was it always just..."

"He wanted to know if I used a vibrator. God Spence 20 minutes ago you were describing screwing some imaginary woman against the wall in an ally now you're being shy about using the word vibrator?" Mel laughed as they all seemed to settle back into the conversation with ease.

"See there's another thing women have that men don't. I'm sure there's an equivalent for a bloke but I bet they aren't as common as vibrators." Boyd said thoughtfully looking to Grace as she shrugged.

"I'm sure there is but you're probably right there are more sex toys aimed at women than men. So ladies?" Grace smiled "I know I have a couple of battery operated appliances what about you two?"

"Course. Do you really think there's a single woman out there who doesn't?" Frankie replied

"Yeah they're so common these days my best friend actually bought me one for my birthday last year." Mel smiled "And like I said to Spence sometimes I use one sometimes I go old school."

"And you Grace?" Boyd asked needing more than anything to reassure her that he not only knew she was a woman, a gorgeous woman, but he had no problem imagining her as a sexual creature. "Do you go "old school" or normally use one of those battery operated appliances you were talking about?"

"It depends, tonight I didn't but that was about time again. I just wanted to get there and I didn't have time to start messing around with toys. If I had time I might go for something that stimulated me without having to use my fingers, or for something that gave me penetration as well as stimulation." Grace replied looking him straight in the eyes as she did making the others exchange another knowing glance.

"Which is better?" Spence asked breaking the spell for a second looking not just at Grace but at Mel and Frankie too.

"Personally I'm with Grace it's fine using your fingers if you have to but given a choice I'll go battery powered every time. I mean if I'm imagining my mystery police officer fucking me it's only heightened if there's something actually there."

"Yeah me too." Mel agreed as the door bell rang and Grace got up assuring them all dinner was on her as a thank you for helping.

"You doing ok there boss man?" Spencer asked as Boyd refilled his drink and sank back into the sofa.

"Of course I am." He replied his head so full of images he was loving and hating at the same time it was making it hard to breathe. He could now easily imagine the woman he desired more than anything touching herself, pleasuring herself with a pretend cock when he would give anything to be doing it for her. He knew when he was alone he'd have a whole new fantasy to indulge in. One where he stopped her, showed her how much better it would be with him inside her instead of it. He'd make love to her with hard deep thrusts and...

"Boyd are you sure? You're looking a little flushed there." Frankie asked her eyes narrowing as he nodded.

"Yeah just need the loo back in a second."

"Should we tell him where the spare room is?" Mel whispered making Frankie choke on her drink as Grace returned to the room with 3 large pizza boxes.

"Where's Boyd going?"

"Bathroom but we think it might actually be the spare room he needs." Frankie answered seeing Grace glance toward the door seemingly lost for a second until the sound of the chain flushing above their heads brought her back to reality.

"What's with the spare room references?" Spence asked laughing as Grace left the room to get plates and Frankie explained.

"Where are you going?" Boyd asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs as she passed.

"To get plates."

"Plates for pizza Grace? You really are the height of sophistication aren't you?"

"I'm not forcing anyone to use them." Grace laughed as he followed her into the kitchen and she handed him plates before lifting a small basket of condiments off the table. "Are you ok? Frankie seemed to think you were having a hard...finding it difficult."

"I'm fine, she's spending too much time with you she's analysing everything."

"Good. I'm glad you're comfortable I really didn't think you would be. And I'm glad you aren't having a problem listening to me be so open you really had me worried for a while."

"Don't worry you just keep talking." Boyd smiled as they reached the living room again and handing out plates and refilling drinks Grace finally took her seat again.

"So Boyd." Mel said before she had a chance to speak again. "You've done plenty of listening and asking questions but not done much talking. When was the last time you...took matters into your own hands?"

"Yeah Boyd you've listened to all of us time to spill."Frankie agreed."You said we'd be shocked, when was it and what would we be so shocked by."

"Last night." Boyd replied knowing his time had come. He'd have to be as honest as they had and find a way to do so without alerting them to the fact the woman he'd made love to in his imagination the night before was sitting staring at him right now with intense interest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:-** None episode based but there's likely to be occasional mention of events in the first few series. I love the idea of Grace being given a challenge by her peers that could make things very difficult and if a little, or in this case quite a lot, of smut can get thrown in it can only make it better! Rated for adult themes, sexual content and all the usual stuff. I own nothing.

 **Ladies who Lunch Ch 7/?**

"Last night? You and I were still locked away in my office last night until gone 11 looking at crime scene photos when I got home I was too exhausted to think of anything but sleeping." Grace laughed as he held her gaze for a second longer than was necessary as he nodded and she scolded herself for reading too much into it.

"I did go right to sleep but I woke up...I'd been dreaming about..."

"Come on boss about who? Is it someone we know?" Spence pushed sharing conspiratorial glance with the girls.

"You don't know her. In the dream I was so close to her but not able to touch her. She'd not be interested in a physical relationship with me, we've been friends for years I know if she was." Boyd replied abandoning the scotch in favour of the bottle of red wine he'd brought that Grace had just opened. "Anyway unlike you two earlier tonight I had time. I do have those "go to" fantasies you were talking about Grace and they involve her too, if I'm honest all my fantasies involve her."

"And she has no idea?" Grace asked trying to make notes as she forced herself to ignore the mixture of hope and jealousy she was feeling.

"No like I said she doesn't look at me like that we're friends, good friends but I think she'd be appalled, furious even if she thought she was..."

"You're imaginary fuck buddy?" Frankie asked smiling as Boyd shook his head firmly. She knew exactly what she was doing, she wanted him to go into enough detail that Grace might actually realise it was as plainly obvious he was talking about her as it had been that her mystery friend was him.

"It's not like that."

"What is it like then?" Mel asked "You woke up last night horny from dreaming about this woman. You're stalling tell us the fantasy."

Sitting quietly watching him seem to struggle for a second Grace felt the jealousy ebb a little and the hope get stronger as he met her eyes for a second.

"Boyd rules are rules the rest of us have been honest it's your turn now." She smiled as he nodded slowly.

"We it's not hot and against walls or in allies but it's no less intense. I wake up and I'm aware someone is in the bed with me in my arms. I assume it's just some woman I've picked up and used as a substitute for her. A poor substitute, they always are in fact I've given up trying to replace her now sometimes I'm weak though and think it might work."

"Jesus Boyd you really have it bad for this woman." Spence said quietly slipping his phone out of his pocket and texting Frankie. _We need to get out of here and leave these two alone I'm texting for a cab to get us in 15 mins you come up with the excuse._

"So is it some random woman in bed beside you?" Grace asked suddenly desperate for him to continue.

"Of course not I told you all my fantasies end up being about her. I open my eyes and I know immediately it's her. The smell of her perfume combined with the smell of myself and raw lust on her skin and everywhere in the room is intoxicating. As my eyes adjust and I'm more awake I see and feel her at the same time spooned against me. It's obvious we've already made love that night but I didn't live it and I'm desperate to do it again. I let me hands start to roam over her body, gently not like I'm intentionally trying to wake her even though I am but it doesn't matter as soon as I touch her she's awake turning in my arms she's stunning her eyes are still heavy with sleep as she smiles at me then kisses me."

"Wow maybe we should open a window or something." Mel smiled as Frankie showed her Spence's text and she nodded.

"What happened next?" Grace asked ignoring the interruptions as in that moment she needed more than anything for him to continue. Even if, as was likely, it wasn't her he was imagining being with it the images would feed her own fantasies for months.

"She pushes me back on the bed, tells me this time she's in control. I tell her I love her and she says she knows. I've no idea if she feels the same but I don't care. Once I'm inside her..."

"Be honest Peter."

"And she's resting her hands on my chest sliding off me and taking all of me back inside her with each thrust it's like I never want the moment to end. I want to spend the rest of my life in that exact position. It can't last long enough for me, I'm touching her, my hands running over her breasts, her stomach, eventually resting on her hips and I know she's going to cum. Just as she does she cries that she loves me too and that's all it takes. I cum so hard it took me about half an hour last night even to get the energy to get up and clean up."

"I feel like I should applaud or something." Spence said quietly "Seriously Boyd I never expected that it's...I don't even know how to describe it."

"Mind blowing." Grace replied for a second losing her composure then quickly getting it back again. "I'll hold me hands up and say your assessment was right if I'd seen something that loving and tender playing out I'd have been shocked."

"Shit!" Frankie muttered looking at her phone, "Sorry Grace I thought we'd be done by now I said me and Mel would go to McDermott's leaving do his sister is coming to pick us up in like 2 minutes. Can we carry on with this tomorrow night if you don't have enough?"

"What?" Grace asked distracted for a second not really hearing what they were saying. "Yes sorry I shouldn't have commandeered your Friday night go enjoy the party I think I have enough."

"If you don't just call you know we'll be back." Mel added getting to her feet and staring at Spencer."He's expecting you too."

"I know I was going to just make some excuse when I next saw him but if Grace is happy and Boyd...you can get yourself home right?"

"I'll make sure to put him in a cab." Grace replied trying not to be affected by the fact they were about to be left alone. He was being scarily quiet as she looked at him meeting his eye. "Boyd is that ok with you or do you want to go now too?"

"No I told them and you I can help with anything you need on my own." He replied quietly watching as she left to room before refilling both their glasses before her return. "Well that was abrupt. Was there anything you didn't cover that you wanted to?"

"Only one thing but you don't have to stay if you want to leave now they're gone I probably have enough."

"What was the topic?"

"Work place fantasies." Grace replied openly bending the truth now as instead of the armchair she sat on the sofa beside him where Spence had been before. It was rubbish she had more than she needed but she had to know. Who was his mystery woman? If it wasn't her it had to be someone they worked with but more than anything she hoped it was her and she was going to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:-** None episode based but there's likely to be occasional mention of events in the first few series. I love the idea of Grace being given a challenge by her peers that could make things very difficult and if a little, or in this case quite a lot, of smut can get thrown in it can only make it better! Rated for adult themes, sexual content and all the usual stuff. I own nothing.

 **Ladies who Lunch Ch 8/10**

"Work place fantasies? I'd say they're pretty common wouldn't you? I suppose it depends on your definition though. Mel and Frankie's fantasies could be classed as work place based don't you think?" Boyd said quietly the fact she was now so close combined with the alcohol and desire running through his blood making his heart race.

"Umm. What I want to know though is was yours a work place fantasy? You said we don't know woman. I think you lied. Why don't you tell me another of those fantasies you have about her and I'll try to work out who it is." Grace replied the air between them suddenly buzzing with electrical energy as he stared into his glass for a second.

"Only if you talk too. This friend you argued with before he asked you not to leave him. Does he play a part in many of your fantasies? Do I know him?"

"He plays a part in all my fantasies just like your mystery woman and just because the one I described earlier was all about anger and raw lust doesn't mean they all our I have ones just as loving and tender as yours."

"You didn't answer my question. Do I know him?" Boyd asked seeing her hesitate before resting her head back on the sofa and sighing heavily. "Grace come on do the rules not apply now it's just the two of us?"

"Of course they do. Yes you know him but you didn't answer my question either. Do I know her? If you feel that strongly about someone you really should tell them."

"Yes you know her and I can't tell her."

"Why?" Grace asked meeting his eye again as he held her gaze for a second before replying.

"I can't lose her. If I told her that's exactly what I've always believed would happen. I can't live without her in my life even if she has no idea how I really feel about her. Why haven't you told his guy you like. Are you in love with him?"

"Oh god yes, more than I have ever been with anyone in my life but like you it frightened me before now that he wouldn't feel the same. You just said it yourself having someone in your life even if it's not in the way you'd like is better than living without them."

"Is it though? You said you were frightened before now. Has that changed? Is it still worth living a lie?" Boyd asked suddenly feeling very brave not sure if it was the alcohol or the way she looked at him giving him the courage to push her a little more. "You know going back to "go to" fantasies do you want to hear one of mine? The one I go back to most often?"

"Yes should I get my notebook?" Grace replied smiling as he shook his head.

"I'll tell you if you tell me one of your more drawn out fantasies you play in your imagination when using one of those toys you were talking about earlier."

"If I do will you tell me who your mystery woman is?"

"If you tell me who your "friend" is. I think I know but one more fantasy and I'll be sure then I'll tell you if you tell me." Boyd said quietly refilling both their glasses letting his fingers linger longer than was necessary on hers where they rested on her glass. "Ok. This woman Grace she's stunning, she takes my breath away on a daily basis. She's so intelligent and challenging and she drives me crazy physically and mentally at times but I'm completely addicted to her. I have been since the first day I laid eyes on her and I've loved her for almost as long."

"She's a lucky woman you really should tell her." Grace replied hearing the husky edge to her own voice as he nodded. Her head was actually light with the desire coursing through her but she still couldn't move. The voice in her head was screaming at her that she knew it was her he was talking about but her heart wouldn't believe it. Not yet.

"Well in my go to fantasy I do. We're working late there's only the two of us in the unit, we're sharing a bottle of wine. I love the nights we do that it always feels like in that minute she might actually know. We're trying to pick apart a really complicated case, she's sitting on the floor surrounded by photos and evidence, she says it helps her think better I always think it just looks uncomfortable. She goes to get up and loses her footing..."

"Clumsy."

"No that's exactly the point she's the most poised elegant woman I've ever know. Clumsy is the last word I'd use to describe her but I reach for her to stop her falling and she ends up on the sofa beside me."

"You don't have a sofa in your office."

"No...but she does." Boyd replied knowing he was no longer doing anything to hide the fact it was her he was talking about and praying she won't run physically or emotionally from the information. If she did he knew he'd blown it forever if she didn't he might just get exactly what he wanted and hoped she did too.

"Clearly she likes her home comforts." Grace smiled sipping her wine her eyes never leaving his.

"She does and in that moment I've never been more grateful for it. She's so close it's like my senses are being invaded by her and I can't do anything but kiss her. She's shocked at first but then she's kissing me back. I finally think we're going to make it then she pulls away and I'm completely confused . She tells me she can't do it, she can't be just another woman I sleep with and it totally blows my mind that she doesn't realise what she means to me, that she could never be just another anything to me."

"She's probably scared."

"She is but one of the best and worse things about her is that she thinks too much. I love that about her but it drives me mad at times."

"And yet you're in love with her?"

"I challenge any man to spend time with her and not be." Boyd replied quietly the moment of silence between them seeming to last forever.

"So do you convince her?" Grace asked setting her glass aside and giving him her full attention.

"I can't stop myself. Now that I've felt what it's like to kiss her I can't pretend anymore. I tell her that she's the most important thing in my life, that I'm in love with her and I know she's not in love with me but I don't care she could never be another woman I slept with. I don't want...no I can't live with the lie anymore. Then I kiss her again and this time there's no resistance from her."

"How could there be when she obviously loves you too or she wouldn't have stopped in the first place."

"You think that's why she stopped?"

"If it was me that why I would have."

"And if it was you would you believe me when I told you I loved you?" Boyd asked holding his breath as he waited for her to answer. In that moment she'd never looked more beautiful to him and he'd never wanted or loved her more. With all his heart he wanted to close the distance between them and start acting on what he was thinking instead of talking about it. He just needed her to say yes. One word and they'd both have what he was now sure she wanted as much as him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:-** None episode based but there's likely to be occasional mention of events in the first few series. I love the idea of Grace being given a challenge by her peers that could make things very difficult and if a little, or in this case quite a lot, of smut can get thrown in it can only make it better! Rated for adult themes, sexual content and all the usual stuff. I own nothing.

 **Ladies who Lunch Ch 9/10**

"Would it be me you were saying it to? Is it me Peter?" Grace asked not sure why she didn't just say yes but knowing the fear she'd talked about was all too real. She wanted to tell him she loved him that her fantasies were all full of him but she was terrified even now.

"Do you really need to ask?" Boyd whispered seeing the doubt still in her eyes as he smiled. "You really do think too much it's completely infuriating but I love it and I love you Grace please tell me you'd already worked that out. The question is do you love me too? That man you fought with, the one you were desperate to hear ask you not to leave him, was it me? Can you really want me and feel about me like I do about you?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Grace replied mirroring his words as she nodded "I don't think either of us was fooling anyone but ourselves tonight you realise that don't you? McDermott's leaving party was last week. I think they got off side because they knew exactly what was going on and they wanted to leave us alone."

"Well we do have the best team in the MET we shouldn't be surprised."

"No I suppose not I can't believe this is happening, a few hours ago I was wondering how I'd get through the evening with Mel and Frankie knowing every fantasy I have has you as its star, then you turned up..."

"And you really though I didn't see you as a woman? God Grace you've no idea how hard it was for me to listen to you talk about some man making love to you when I never believed it would be me."

"You just looked so shocked when Frankie said it I..."

"I wasn't shocked I was trying really hard not to let the image of you touching yourself and giving yourself an orgasm when you did effect me so much one glance would tell you all exactly how I felt about you. Just being close to you can have me so hard I have to hide in my office until I can calm down. You'd be amazed how many times I've been doing just that when you've stormed in all wound up about something and just made things worse. You're stunningly beautiful Grace and when you're angry you are breath taking. I've been in love with you so long now I've forgotten what it was like not to be." Boyd sighed closing the small gap between them watching the way her chest rose and fell and her eyes darkened as she watched him. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Grace asked her hand resting gently on his chest as he brought his lips close to her ear.

"That your eyes would be even more blue and more beautiful when you were aroused. I want to test Frankie's theory that you're beautiful when you've just cum too. I can't believe I missed that sight earlier. You couldn't tell me to stop in your fantasy are you going to now?"

"Yes." Grace smiled seeing shock in his eyes as he went to pull away again and she bunched her fingers in his shirt stopping him. "When you make love to me for the first time I don't want it to be here. To cramped. I want you in my bed where I have all the space I want to enjoy it. I want you in my bed, I want your hands and your lips on me, I want you inside me making love to me and I want all that right now. I'm telling you to stop for as long as it takes to get upstairs then never stop again."

"God Grace you terrified me there for a second."Boyd smiled getting up and taking her hand pulling her to her feet and into his arms. Reaching for the lamp she turned it off moaning softly against his lips as he kissed her for the first time backing her toward the door and the staircase. The wall. The banister. The door of her bedroom all provided balance as that one connection was all it took to set the fire between them blazing. Clothes left a breadcrumb trail up the stairs, along the landing and finally on Grace's bedroom floor until they eventually fell naked onto her bed and switching on the bedside lamp he stared at her.

"Peter what's wrong? Are you disappointed?" Grace asked suddenly feeling very exposed and very vulnerable as she reached for the lamp to turn it off and he gripped her wrist stopping her.

"Don't you dare! Disappointed? Are you fucking kidding me? You're spectacular and there is no way you're denying me this view by turning off that lamp. I always imagined when you were naked in front of me you'd be gorgeous but I never dreamed you'd be this astounding." Boyd replied "Look at me Grace do I look like anything about you has disappointed me?"

"Now that you mention it..."

"Fuck the number of times I've thought about your fingers doing that ...not a good idea Grace if you keep doing it this is going to be over way too soon for both of us."

"I'm enjoying myself." Grace smiled letting her fingers continue to stroke his length. "You really didn't need to comment on size earlier you have nothing to worry about on that front."

"Enough!" Boyd groaned the sensations running through him making it almost impossible to think as he gripped her wrist stopping her before taking back some control pinning her hands above her head he kissed her again letting his lips roam her neck finally raining her breasts with hot searing kisses as she arched off the bed toward him. She wanted more than anything to take back some control to give as good as she was getting but the pleasure he was giving her was paralysing. She never wanted him to stop and yet she needed him to just so she could think straight. "Stop thinking Grace, don't think just feel."

"How did you..."

"How did I know? I know you better than you ever imagined."

"Oh god Peter now if you don't stop I'm going to..."

"I don't need to stop." Boyd whispered as he kissed her again his fingers continuing to circle her clit revelling in how wet she was. "I said I wanted to see you when you'd just cum Doctor Foley, you've been researching all night now it's my turn. Does it feel good? Tell me Grace does it feel good?"

"Yes!" Grace cried unable to control her reactions any longer as he slipped two fingers inside her his thumb taking over the steady rhythm as he moved them firmly inside her. "Peter...oh god you're every bit as good as I always thought you'd be..."

"How hard did I make you cum when you imagined being with me earlier. Does this feel as good?"

"Better...oh god I'm going to cum Peter please...oh god please don't stop...I want you inside me so much...please..."

"Fuck you are spectacular when you cum I can't wait to see it again." Boyd groaned as she came around his fingers and not giving her even a second to recover he positioned himself between her thighs giving a satisfied cry as he thrust into her for the first time. "Jesus Grace you're so fucking tight...so wet... you feel amazing."

"I'm in control this time." Grace gasped flipping them without losing contact moving over him just as he'd described in his fantasy earlier.

"I love you."

"I know."

"So...so much better in reality..." Boyd moaned moving off the bed to meet her with each thrust as her hands rested on his chest and he couldn't quite believe she was still able to remember what he'd described earlier. She clearly was though and everything he'd imagined about being with her was right there and even more amazing as he felt her walls start pulse and knew she was cumming again.

"I love you too." Grace cried as her body was once again over taken by waves of pleasure and she felt him rise off the bed a final time as he came with a cry that was every bit as primal as she'd always imagined it would be.

"Jesus Grace I always thought you would be great but making love to you is mind blowing."

"I lay here a few hours ago and commented that if you were half as good as I imagined you were you'd be amazing."

"And was I?"

"No." Grace smiled lifting her head off his chest and smiling at him "You were better."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:-** None episode based but there's likely to be occasional mention of events in the first few series. I love the idea of Grace being given a challenge by her peers that could make things very difficult and if a little, or in this case quite a lot, of smut can get thrown in it can only make it better! Rated for adult themes, sexual content and all the usual stuff. I own nothing.

 **Ladies who Lunch Ch 10/10**

"You realise our guys are going to be insufferable when they realise they were right to leave us alone on Friday night." Grace smiled kissing Boyd as she set coffee and toast down in front of him. Since Friday they'd barely been apart, a short trip home by him for clothes and toiletries the day before being all the separation they could deal with. Now they were both ready for work after yet another early morning when their need for each other had resulted in a burst of love filled passion.

"Yes but you know if we wanted to be cruel we could have a little fun with them." He replied his hand running down her back resting on her ass and pulling her close kissing her again.

"That really would be very cruel."

"Umm, so you want to play with them?"

"Of course, what do you have in mind?"

"Oh I have an idea but rally it depends on how good an actress you think you can be."

"I fooled you into thinking I wasn't in love with you for four years." Grace replied with a playful wink as she sat and listened to what he had in mind.

"What do you think happened after we left?" Mel asked quietly looking at Frankie and Spence as they all sat at the large table in the middle of the squad room.

"I know what should have happened but with them who knows?" Spence replied nodding toward the door as Boyd stormed through it and entered his office slamming the door.

"Oh shit. He doesn't look happy and when was the last time Grace wasn't here before nine?" Frankie asked as he came out again and dropped a pile of files on the table.

"Find us a case." He snapped looking from one to the other keeping his fake anger at its height.

"Shouldn't we wait for Grace? Where is she anyway she's always here by this time." Mel asked immediately wishing she hadn't as he turned to her.

"She's not here that's all you need to know."

"But will she be here?" Frankie asked looking terrified in a way that almost made him feel sorry for her.

"I have no idea but if she thinks I'm waiting around for her she's..."

"She's here." Spence said quietly as Grace entered the unit and went straight into her office and closed the door not saying a word to any of them.

"Yeah well good for her. Get to work find s a case." Boyd snapped storming away from them and into Grace's office.

"He didn't knock. He always knocks if the door's closed unless he's really angry." Mel whispered as they all watched Boyd pace back and forward in front of Graces desk and it was obvious to them they were arguing.

"Well do you think they're fooled?" Grace asked keeping her face straight and her body language irritated as Boyd slammed his hands down on the desk smiling at her knowing his back was now to the others.

"Oh god yeah they're terrified I almost feel sorry for them?"

"Only almost?" Grace asked standing up and marching round the desk poking him in the chest in a way she knew would look almost violent to the others outside. "You...are...a...very...mean...boss."

"I'm mean?" He asked batting her hand away "They were helping you and you're enjoying this every bit as much as I am."

"Just get out!" Grace shouted opening the door of her office with her back to the squad room and mouthing "I love you" as he went through it and she pushed it closed with a loud slam.

"What do we do now?" Spence asked looking at the girls as Mel sighed knowing just like when her friend had been upset on Friday morning she was going to have to be the one to find out why.

"I'll go but if she starts poking me like she did him I expect one of you to come save me."

"We've got your back." Frankie replied with a grimace as Mel got up and moved to Grace's door knocking before opening it seeing the doctor write furiously on a sheet of paper in front of her.

"Grace is everything ok?"

"Not now Mel I'm busy."

"I see that what are you writing?"

"My letter of resignation."

"What? Grace no! What the hell happened when we left on Friday you can't resign."

"Resign?" Frankie gasped moving to the door of the office behind Mel as Spence leapt up too and followed her.

"No Grace you've got to be kidding." He snapped storming the half a dozen steps from her office to Boyd's and flinging the door open. "What the hell have you done to her? I knew I shouldn't have let you go there on Friday you realise she's leaving."

"Yeah of course she is." Boyd muttered suppressing a smile as Spence's anger seemed to only grow. He knew the other man was protective over Grace but he hadn't expected his response to be so instant. "Team talk. Now! That goes for you too Grace!"

"Go to hell!" Grace shouted from her office as the others moved back into the squad room and he entered her office again slamming the door and leaning over the desk.

"Squad room sexy or I will have to punish you later for insubordination."

"Will you indeed?" Grace asked standing up and leaning over the desk too in a move that to anyone watching would look like an all out standoff. "How would you do that?"

"I can be very vindictive if I want and over the weekend I've found all sorts of way to torture you. Care to test me?"

"Yes please."

"Tease!"

"No a tease doesn't follow through." Grace replied her eyes locking with his for a second before she threw her pen down on the desk and stormed past him into the squad room. "Fine but it's the last time you'll tell me what to do!"

"Suits me fine!" Boyd shouted back as they both stormed to the front of the room standing side by side in front of the others who were now staring at them with blind terror in their eyes.

"Oh god your faces. I'm sorry darling I can't do it to them." Grace laughed taking a step closer to him as he put his arm around her waist and rolling his eyes and kissing her softly on top of her head.

"I knew you'd fold first."

"Yeah well it wouldn't be the first time this weekend."

"Now, now doctor, professionalism."

"What the hell?" Spence muttered turning to the girls as Frankie shook her head.

"You two are evil you know that, pure evil...oh my god I'm so happy for you both!" She squealed moving toward them hugging them both tightly as Mel laughed and joined the group.

"So am I but don't ever do that to us again Grace. I really thought you were going to leave that something terrible had happened."

"Spence it's ok." Grace smiled a moment later as he still stood looking slightly confused and she gave him a gentle hug kissing him on the cheek. "We were teasing you but thank you for jumping immediately to my defence."

"You're not leaving? You two don't hate each other?"

"Just the opposite." Boyd smiled. "I'd go into more detail but I think we all shared enough on Friday don't you?"

"Boyd don't keep teasing him. I know you all left on Friday because you could see what we couldn't or were too frightened to. I love you all for it and of course you were right..."

"So things are good between you?" Spence asked.

"Better than good we're going to try to make things work between us but we promise apart from this little teasing this morning we won't let it affect things professionally if that's ok with you all."

"OK with us? We've been waiting for four years for you both to come out about how you obviously felt about each other." Mel laughed as Frankie nodded and Boyd looked at Spence.

"What? Spence you have a problem? You're not her type you know she likes younger men but not as young as you. I know it's heart breaking she's amazing and all that but you missed your..." Boyd began the joking tone stopping instantly as Spence stared at him and all three female members of the team exchanged a concerned glance.

"You love her? What you said the other night you meant it?"

"With all my heart. Stand down sergeant she doesn't need protecting from me. I'll never hurt her and I'll never let anyone else hurt her either."

"Spence I promise I'd not have let this happen if I thought for a second he wasn't serious or if I wasn't." Grace added knowing the younger man was only trying to protect her emotionally if not physically and loving him a little more for it. "I'm in love with him and I know he's in love with me too it's been horrible the last few years pretending I wasn't. What we have now is right, I'd know if it wasn't you realise that don't you?"

"Course I do but you two aren't the only ones who can tease." Spence smiled giving her a tight hug before shaking hands with Boyd. "But if you do hurt her I'll kick your ass ok?"

"Message received and understood." Boyd laughed as he and Spence watched the girls start to chat in a frenzy of excitement that normally he would instantly stop. This morning though he loved every minute of it. For the first time since Grace Foley walked into the building years before he felt like everything he wanted he had and he planned on enjoying it.


End file.
